Nicktoons 2008
RegisterLogin Anime Superhero Forum Search… BLOG FORUMS MEDIA WHAT'S NEW MEMBERS Log in Register New posts Search forums New Nicktoons Network Schedule - Eff. May 3, 2008 Thread starterBryan Start dateApr 27, 2008 Forums Featured Forums The Nicktoons Forum Latest News & Videos Bryan Administrator Moderator Apr 27, 2008 #1 Nicktoons Network Effective: Saturday, May 3 What's New: Speed Racer: The Next Generation What's Gone: Martin Mystery Weekdays 6:00AM Invader ZIM 6:30AM Invader ZIM 7:00AM Danny Phantom 7:30AM Danny Phantom 8:00AM Rocko's Modern Life 8:30AM Rocko's Modern Life 9:00AM Jimmy Neutron 9:30AM Jimmy Neutron 10:00AM Rugrats 10:30AM Rugrats 11:00AM Hey Arnold! 11:30AM Hey Arnold! 12:00PM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 12:30PM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 1:00PM Wayside 1:30PM Wayside 2:00PM Rugrats 2:30PM Rugrats 3:00PM Edgar & Ellen 3:30PM Edgar & Ellen 4-7PM Marathon: Mondays - Mr. Meaty Tuesdays - Danny Phantom Wednesdays - El Tigre Thursdays - My Life as a Teenage Robot Fridays - Catscratch 7:00PM Avatar (Mon-Thu) Speed Racer: The Next Generation (Fri) 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM The Secret Show (Mon-Thu) Catscratch (Fri) 8:30PM Kappa Mikey (Mon-Thu) El Tigre (Fri) 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Danny Phantom (Fri) 9:30PM Jimmy Neutron (Mon-Thu) Danny Phantom (Fri) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants (Mon-Thu) Speed Racer: The Next Generation (Fri) 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants (Mon-Thu) Avatar (Fri) 11:00PM The Secret Show (Mon-Thu) Catscratch (Fri) 11:30PM Kappa Mikey (Mon-Thu) El Tigre (Fri) 12:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot (Mon-Thu) Danny Phantom (Fri) 12:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot (Mon-Thu) Danny Phantom (Fri) 1:00AM Mr. Meaty (Mon-Thu) Avatar (Fri) 1:30AM Mr. Meaty (Mon-Thu) Avatar (Fri) 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Corneil & Bernie 4:00AM As Told By Ginger 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM Skyland 5:30AM Skyland Weekends 6:00AM Corneil & Bernie 6:30AM Corneil & Bernie 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 8:00AM Rugrats 8:30AM Rugrats 9:00AM Mr. Meaty 9:30AM Mr. Meaty 10:00AM The Secret Show 10:30AM The Secret Show 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Kappa Mikey 12:30PM Kappa Mikey 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM Catscratch 2:30PM Catscratch 3:00PM Avatar 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 5:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 6:00PM Danny Phantom 6:30PM Danny Phantom 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) Edgar & Ellen (Sun) 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) Catscratch (Sun) 9:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants (Sat) The Secret Show (Sun) 9:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants (Sat) Kappa Mikey (Sun) 10:00PM Jimmy Neutron (Sat) Avatar (Sun) 10:30PM Jimmy Neutron (Sat) Avatar (Sun) 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) Edgar & Ellen (Sun) 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) Catscratch (Sun) 12:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants (Sat) The Secret Show (Sun) 12:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants (Sat) Kappa Mikey (Sun) 1:00AM Jimmy Neutron (Sat) Avatar (Sun) 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron (Sat) Avatar (Sun) 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Corneil & Bernie 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM Shuriken School 5:00AM Skyland 5:30AM Skyland You must log in or register to reply here. Share: Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Thread starter Similar threads Forum Replies Date Nicktoons Network Fantasy Schedules Thread The Nicktoons Forum 5 May 22, 2009 Nick / Nicktoons Network TV Schedules: March 2 - 8, 2009 The Nicktoons Forum 4 Mar 2, 2009 Nick / Nicktoons Network TV Schedules: Feb. 23 - Mar. 1, 2009 The Nicktoons Forum 4 Feb 22, 2009 Nick / Nicktoons Network TV Schedule: Feb. 16 - 22, 2009 The Nicktoons Forum 8 Feb 16, 2009 New Nicktoons Network schedule The Nicktoons Forum 13 Nov 3, 2007 Spotlight Games to Play and Pre-Order Staff online Yojimbo Yojimbo Yes, have some. Peter Paltridge Peter Paltridge Ay Carumba Spideyzilla Spideyzilla Moderator PinkiePie97 PinkiePie97 Moderator jaylop97 jaylop97 Moderator Space Cadet Space Cadet I'M SWEATING Members online Batboy84MaomaoNobodymanFone BoneStellaMagicjasonnguyen2606YojimboPeter PaltridgeHanshotfirst1138Looney Tunes FanPhenomsServant4trance2009animagic1SpiderScoobyveemonjoshMichael HernandezMostezliJoeMabbonJakobTVTheJLeeTeamSpongieLoudSpideyzillaAl CaponePinkiePie97Toons FanJaredCap43™jaylop97D-nice is the man.lowelldumbfoolkid5WickedChildJoe WagneratomicbatteryEndeavor24PapaGregVaughn MaxDraco DraculRadical BusterChevistian CkancSweetShop209Cartoonfan13Commander BeeperSpace CadetJTOONSAnimation#TeamMikeSpideyfan123superkeegan9100ltw9719The Overlord ... and 13 more. Total: 1,062 (members: 63, guests: 999) Who's on Discord? Latest profile posts Fone Bone Fone Bone I am devastated by this and hanging on by a thread. Camps-Suicidal 4 Yr. Old, Face Covered In Blood, Mom Keeps Child From Running Into Metal Lockers JFC people. RAICES Texas is is the largest... www.dailykos.com www.dailykos.com Please call your Congressmen and Senators on Monday. And vote. 34 minutes ago ••• SweetShop209 SweetShop209 For almost all his 2010s works, Victor Cook has worked with Collette Sunderman. There's Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, the Scooby DVD specials, Scooby Doo Stage Fright, Stretch Armstrong, and TOTS. The one exception is Young Justice, which has Jamie Thomason. Today at 4:35 PM ••• JoeMabbon JoeMabbon Toys R Us definitively proves that No One's Ever Really Gone. Today at 4:37 AM ••• Radical Buster Radical Buster I find it amusing that Amphibia premieres during our president Jokowi's birthweek, since his supporters are often derogatorily called "tadpoles" by his opponents. Why? Well, it's a long story. Yesterday at 11:05 AM ••• JTOONSAnimation The previously skipped episode of Family Guy "Nanny Goats" is set to air on Freeform next Friday night at midnight. TV Schedule for Freeform - East Feed See the upcoming TV listings for Freeform -... www.tvpassport.com www.tvpassport.com Yesterday at 1:48 AM ••• Forums Featured Forums The Nicktoons Forum Forum statistics Threads 287,409 Messages 4,551,444 Members 12,477 Latest member TaliaJoy Latest posts Nobodyman C&C - My Hero Academia - "Class 1-A" 6/22 Latest: Nobodyman A moment ago The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum I Learned Something Today Latest: Maomao 1 minute ago Platypus Comix Fone Bone "Justice League vs. The Fatal Five" Animated Release Talkback (Spoilers) Latest: Fone Bone 2 minutes ago The DC Comics Animation Forum Yojimbo "Morbius" News & Discussion Thread (Spoilers) Latest: Yojimbo 6 minutes ago Marvel Live-Action Movies and Television Yojimbo Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters Movie News & Discussion (Spoilers) Part 2 Latest: Yojimbo 8 minutes ago Marvel Live-Action Movies and Television Online statistics Members online 63 Guests online 999 Total visitors 1,062 Totals may include hidden visitors. Share this page SHARE THIS PAGE Contact us Terms and rules Privacy policy Help Home RSS Forum software by XenForo® © 2010-2019 XenForo Ltd. | Style and add-ons by ThemeHouse | Media embeds via s9e/MediaSites XenMedio 2 PRO © Jason Axelrod of 8WAYRUN Width Queries 26 Time 0.7604s Memory 17.99MB TOP BOTTOM This site uses cookies to help personalise content, tailor your experience and to keep you logged in if you register. By continuing to use this site, you are consenting to our use of cookies. ACCEPT LEARN MORE… × Category:2 Stupid Dogs